Crazy little thing called love
by BMShipper
Summary: Jackson has passed his boards, and he really wants to tell Mark, but there are certain people keeping him from getting to him... until finally everything falls into place... :- Slightly AU since in this story nothing really happened with April


**A/N: **I know, you're all waiting for the next part of my multi-chapter fic and it WILL come, but in fact, I had an event of death in my family – tomorrow is the funeral – and I didn't really feel like writing pretty much lately, so please bear with me. I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting. This one shot popped into my head after I watched the last episode and the very last scene and it's "slightly" AU since nothing happened between April and Jackson… Hope, you like it… comments would be really nice!

**Crazy little thing called Love**

„Are you sure you're gonna be okay and that I can leave you alone right now?" Jackson asked for the seemingly tenth time, still having an arm around April's shoulder. They were sitting on a bench in front of the hospital and April was still silently crying, even though she looked better than half an hour ago, when they found out if they had passed their boards. Unfortunately, April hadn't.

"Yes, Jackson, I'm sure. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. Plus: I have taken advantage of you long enough now," April replied, wiping away the last tracks of her tears.

Jackson let out a sigh. He wasn't really convinced that April was telling him the truth, but he wanted to find Mark to tell him the good news so badly, it almost drove him crazy. He wanted to do it himself, before anyone else could, and he wanted to celebrate with him. Alone with him. Preferably in Mark's apartment, if he could wait that long.

They have been kind of dating for a couple of weeks now, but no one knew, not even April. They had decided not to tell anyone, until they knew what it was that was happening between them, and Jackson was perfectly fine with it. Especially because Mark was the first guy that really meant something to him, the first guy he didn't just feel sexually attracted to, even though that of course was a part of it, too. When Mark looked at him, it was like he was the center of his world, and that felt good. Also, Mark was the first guy he had slept with, the first guy he had taken this last step with. There had been a couple of guys back then in college and afterwards in med-school, but nothing serious, mostly make-out sessions and blow-jobs. He didn't want to have sex out of curiosity, at least not with another man, but then he met Mark, and even though they had a bumpy start, he didn't even want to imagine a life without him anymore. He was truly in love with him, and keeping it a secret, their secret, made the whole thing even more exciting. Like they were doing something forbidden.

A frustrated sigh pulled Jackson out of his thoughts and only then he noticed that he was still sitting next to April and hadn't even moved an inch since she had told him she would be okay.

"Why are you still here, Jackson?" April asked, looking at him. "I can see that you wanna go, so leave already."

Jackson bit his lower lip. "But you're hurting. And I'm your best friend," Jackson objected, still not sure if April was in a position to be left alone.

"So? It's not like I'm going to jump off a bridge within the next couple of hours," April gave back. "Seriously, I'm okay. I'm gonna go home now and take a long, hot bath and then I'm gonna relax in front of the TV, watch a movie or something like that."

Jackson nodded slightly, feeling his resistance fading away.

"Okay. But if you need anything, just let me know," he finally gave in.

"I will, I promise," April replied, before getting up, pulling Jackson with her and almost shoving him in front of the hospital door. "And now go to your boyfriend and celebrate your victory, will you?"

Astonished and a little bit shocked Jackson looked at her. "What?"

A small smile crossed April's lips. "Mark… I mean, Doctor Sloan. You're sleeping with him," April stated matter-of-factly.

Nervously, Jackson stepped from one foot to the other, feeling his heart beating faster. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

April crossed her arms above her chest. "Liar!" She let out a sigh. "I'm your best friend, and I'm not stupid. I know there is something going on between the two of you."

Finally, Jackson looked up. "And how long have you known?"

"A while. First I wasn't sure, but after last night… after you turned me down when I tried to kiss you, I knew it was because of Mark," April replied. "Because you love him."

Jackson buried his hands in his jeans pockets. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

April shrugged. "Because you didn't tell me, either. I wanted to give you time until you're ready to open up." She took a step towards Jackson. "And now go. I'm sure he's waiting for you. He must be on pins and needles. Put the poor man out of his misery."

Jackson leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on April's forehead. "Thank you. You are the best friend someone could possibly have." With these words, he turned around and entered the hospital door, almost running into Lexie in the hallway.

"Hey Jackson! Alex just told me the good news, congratulations," Lexie said with a bright smile on her lips.

"He did?" Jackson asked, feeling slightly nervous. What if Alex had told _everyone_? Even Mark? He wanted to do that himself.

"Yes," Lexie replied. "Or… rather… Okay, he didn't _exactly _tell me. I was standing next to Doctor Robbins, when Alex told her about passing his boards. And of course I had to congratulate him. And then he told me, that Meredith, Cristina and you passed as well. And that April didn't."

Jackson nodded slowly. "Yes, that's right."

Before he even knew what happened, Lexie slung his arms around his neck and embraced him. "Again, congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

When she finally let go, she looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "How's April? How did she take it?"

"Not good," Jackson replied truthfully. "She tried to compose herself, but once Meredith, Cristina and Alex went off, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. I tried to calm her down for the last half hour, but I don't think I did a good job."

"I'm sure you did," Lexie said reassuringly, placing a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "But sometimes it's easier to talk to a woman."

"But I'm her best friend," Jackson objected, realizing a few seconds later, that Lexie might be right. That April maybe would open up more if it wasn't him, especially considering the fact what had happened last night. Not, that it had meant anything or led to anything at all, but seeing each other this morning, right before taking their boards, had been pretty awkward nevertheless.

"I know, Jackson. And I'm sure you did everything you could. But maybe I should try talk to her," Lexie suggested, causing Jackson to nod in agreement.

"Yes, maybe. You can try. She's still outside, I guess," he replied.

"Thanks!" Lexie said, before walking past Jackson and towards the Exit.

Jackson let out a sigh, turning towards the elevators. He hoped, he wouldn't bump into someone else until he was on the right floor and finally able to see Mark.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the right button, leaning against the back wall and closing his eyes. He hadn't seen Mark since yesterday morning, and even though they were constantly texting each other whenever they had time, he had missed him. Missed just being with him. Not necessarily in a sexual way, but that definitely as well.

When the ringing sound of the elevator indicated that he had reached the right floor, Jackson stepped out and took in a relieved breath. _Finally_.

He turned around, scanning the hallway with his eyes, until he finally saw him. Mark was leaning on the counter talking to a nurse, and he hadn't seen him yet, but when Jackson took a few steps towards him, Mark's eyes met his.

Jackson put on his best poker face, because he didn't want to give anything away just yet. He walked over to Mark and stopped in front of him, just staring up at him for a couple of seconds, until he felt Mark's arms embracing him and squeezing him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Avery. I really am. But that's not the end of the world, I'm still proud of you," Jackson heard him say, not being able to resist the smile bubbling up inside of him any longer.

He pushed Mark away softly to meet his gaze. "What are you sorry for?" he grinned.

"You little bastard," Mark poked him in the ribs. "You totally got me there. So you passed?"

"Yeah, I did," Jackson finally admitted, only to find himself in Mark's arms yet again, and returned the embrace, leaning against him.

"I'm so proud of you," Mark whispered into his ear, before finally letting go of him. If they would hold onto each other any longer, they would definitely cause some unwanted attention, which neither of them really desired.

"Thank you," Jackson smiled, taking a step back. "How long will it take until I can kidnap you from here? When does your shift end?"

Mark took a look at his watch. "About an hour ago," he said with a smirk.

Jackson tilted his head. "Then what are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to come back. I had hoped you would look for me," Mark replied willingly. "So you're free to drag me away. Do you have any plans? Wanna celebrate?"

"Oh yeah," Jackson gave back immediately, shifting closer to Mark. "I wanna celebrate. I will take you home… and then I will slowly undress you, and then I will make love to you. Hot, passionate love. I'm gonna fuck you so good," he whispered, causing Mark to swallow hard.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the older doctor asked, getting out of his lab coat and literally throwing it into the laundry basket. "Let's go!"

And Jackson didn't need to be asked twice. He never thought he could be as happy as he was right now, because he had everything he ever dreamed of. A job he loved, the prospect of a new apartment and last but not least; a man he really loved. Who was his world.


End file.
